User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Sonic The Hedgehog It's beginning his return of City Square. But would he know the city has changed The city has become more bigger and more wider. there are a lot of stuff around included arena Sonic has said his foot to take another vacation. but wouldn't you know it sonic has become a guardian has a new little friend will travel with him for a while as long as Amy allows it. Sonic take to go find him it's been so long since he's been back to City Square after that dreadful power against chaos there seems to be trouble in the city has a rival of the past Doom it seems he's searching for the skulls potions. and the seven Chaos Emeralds. it's up to Sonic to stop him and his sprite it'll be by his side not only that Dr Sheila and Dr Egg Man and Metal Sonic up to no good he's got a lot of enemies. that he's got to stop and doom planning to release zare from the fossil and awakened him from his slumber. He must not Gather the 7th skulls and the seven Chaos Emeralds it's up to Sonic to stop them all. and his sprite and his Friends that will be with him. Sonic Controls Back Then in Sonic Unleashed and Sonic CD Sonic retains some of unleashed moves that are upgraded. like the Sonic boost. this move was upgraded but only will be upgraded when sonic joins with baby greed. he has hidden powers to upgrade sonic. These moves are mostly our teamwork sonic has a big of Aventures with him. And he's going to have a lot of of stages to go through stages moves dancing moves there will be a battle moves super race moves sport moves racing moves the jet boosting competition commander shorts base building. That one is going to be known soon when he reaches it. this is going to be mostly like building your own base. And trying to destroy the enemy you will have to choose a team. Which one you should become to build your own base to take the enemy down. commander sure is going take you through the walk of it. everybody knows passing the goal to win the race. There's going to be some new moves for sonic there mostly like hand-to-hand teamwork and mostly for single buddies on his own. it's a crazy ride with so much control. is to switch by let's just say whatever stage you heads to the controller panels will switch. Is like your racing you have to race with a controller on what's angle you go through. And another one passing the goal controllers will switch to a different mode. Were going to start with passing the gold mode The first one passing the gold on the bottom. Here is a new move and Energy Homing Attack this is only if you holding baby greed hands. You can both do together and become blazing energy homing attacks. your balls can turn upside down like circling each other. As you attack the enemy one and two one from the top one from the bottom. And here's a new twist. You both can hit each other and your balls will go back from the bottom to the top hitting the enemy from the bottom sonic hitting the enemy from the top and your balls and come back as you grab each other hands again and hit the enemy from the front your balls will flame up like a ball of fire. As you team up. As teamwork is only can happen if you're teaming up in the first stage has it. if there is a big enemy in front of you. You can both grab each of his hands and spin in a circle As a boom array. And charge your selves at the enemy is called a combo attack. That is with the energy homing attack if you come across that enemy. You can also throw your friend to the enemy as a baseball. Don't worry your friend will come back Now were are these energy. Flows coming from how is sonic using these energy special attacks. And getting more upper edge that he usually has The energy particles are coming from some sort of sprite. That have baby chaos emeralds in him. supporting sonic given him new powers and faster moves and so much more. They are new moves for sonic to out his lifetime not his lifetime his new games. with this guy is good to have these powers for the rest of his life. If he teamed up with him. And a special gift. Super. Only if sonic has 50 rings and baby greed got 100 twin rings they will both transform in to super. More soon Tomorrow ---------------------------- Move PC Controller Up Down Left Right Forward Energy Homing Attack 3 + 3 + 1 + 3 Forward ---------------------------------------- New PlayStation ??? --------------------------------------- New Wii ??? ---------------------------------------- New Dreamcast ????? ---------------------------------------- New Xbox ????Category:Sonic Category:End Times